Can a heart of ice be melted by one of fire?
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: What happens when Seto Kaiba starts messing with Serenity Wheeler? sxs
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YU GI OH or any of its characters! I only have a creative imagination.

Kaiba rolled his blue eyes at another one of Tea Gardener's friendship speeches. She always seemed to ruin his day with her lame speeches. "_At least she practices what she preaches"_ Kaiba thought but quickly came back to reality.

"Shut up Gardener!" he snapped at the girl.

"Kaiba this is exactly the behavior I was talking about…" she started saying again

"Save it geek!" Kaiba said before walking away from the so called geek squad.

His day had started so well. His employees actually did their jobs correctly so he had a good morning. School had gone well, movies in each class and 100% on all his assignments, of course. He wanted a little fun and was mocking his favorite target, Joey Wheeler, when that annoying brunette had so rudely interrupted the verbal torment to talk about _friendship._ He thought that word with disgust. Why did he need friends? He already had a loving brother and a very stable job/income. He also knew people were all just fakes and frauds with anterior motives to get what they wanted and who never truly cared about anyone else. He knew because that's what everyone in his life had been like, except his brother. His brother was the only one who he ever really saw sincerely caring for others. Yugi might be a distant second. He was an interesting character and Kaiba, for some reason, had a shred of respect for him.

Tea and friends just stood there for a second, probably in shock. Eventually they all desided that they'd all go hang out at the arcade because it was Friday so no immediately due homework and Joey and Tristan were "starving".

Kaiba, still in an okay mood, was walking home. The limo driver got a flat tire and couldn't pick him up. He was busy pondering whether or not to fire the driver when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped at the stranger reflexively

"S-s-sorrry" a stuttering weak female voice said. This voice belonged to Serenity Wheeler. She had long auburn hair, honey colored eyes, and had a slim frame. She was nervous because the stranger yelled at her and she was lost. She didn't know how to find her brother because she had no idea where the arcade was.

"Hhhmp" Kaiba snorted as he started to walk away from the strange girl.

"Wait!" Serenity called hoping he'd know the way to the arcade.

"WHAT!" Kaiba said clearly annoyed

"Ummmm…. Do you know where the Domino City Arcade is? I'm lost" She asked

"You stupid tourist! Go find a map. What do I look like a tour guide?" He said not hiding his frustration. Serenity got mad. Who was he to call her stupid? He walked into her and was so rude.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are! I'm NOT a tourist and I'm NOT stupid! Do you know the way or not?" She said angrily

Kaiba was amused with her fiery temper. He always loved making people upset, like a game.

"Your excused" Kaiba said and smirked.

Serenity was trying to control her temper. "Please tell me how I get there so I can get away from YOU!" she said through clenched teeth.

Kaiba smirked and thought up an awful idea.

Serenity followed his directions to a T and wound up in front of a seedy looking strip club in a bad looking part of the city. She started crying and wondering why she ever trusted him to give her good directions. _Well Seren i guess you had to learn this one the hard way. Never trust an angry stranger._ She stopped crying and tried to think of how to get home. She new by now Joey would be worried. Just then a women from the strip club came out.

"Are you Serenity? The new girl?" The women asked

"Yes and No. My name's Serenity but I'm not the new girl. Do you have a phone I could use?" Serenity said a bit confused

"Yeah, we got a phone. Are you sure you're not the new hire? A man called and said you would be coming. And by the way sweetie you can't make a buck in those clothes?" The lady said

It finally dawned on Serenity that this was all the angrey blue-eyed strangers plan! He sent her here and said she was a stripper! She was so angrey and hurt that she started crying again.

"Come on hun I'll take you to the phone." The lady said in a sympathetic tone.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Joey answered

"*snif* Joey, It me Serenity. Can you come get me? *snif*" Serenity sobbed into the phone

"Sure Serenity. Are you alright? Where are you? WHAT! WHERE!" Joey was flaming mad. Why was his younger innocent sibling at a strip club in that part of town? She shouldn't have been that lost.


	2. Torture

Serenity woke up the next morning, Saturday, in her own comfy bed. She looked at the clock and it said 11:30 a.m. so Joey must of let her sleep in. She rolled over, from her stomach to her back, and stretched. She started remembering last night. How that mean boy tricked her and how she fell right into his trick. She shivered remembering the club lady asking her if she was the new girl. Luckily Joey had rushed down there and comforted her. He wasn't angry with her, just scared because of what he thought might have happened to her in that part of town. Serenity decided to get up and have a good day with her friends and to make Joey dinner for being the best brother ever.

"Mmmmmm Serenity this is delicious! Just like usual haha." Joey said after a few bits of the food.

"Thanks Joey" Serenity blushed at the compliment. Her thanks wasn't just for the compliment but for him being such a good brother to her. She smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have him as a brother.

_Kaiba Mansion_

Kaiba was eating his dinner, prepared for him by his five star chief and staff. He let his mind wonder away from business and found himself thinking of that girl he sent to the strip club. He admitted it was mean but he didn't really care. It wasn't like she took the job or anything besides he didn't plan or ever seeing her again anyways. He sighed and brought the rest of his food up to his home office to finish up some work.

MONDAY MORNING: WHEELER HOUSE

"Come on Serenity. You don't want to be late for your first day!" Joey called up the stairs to his sister.

It was her first day at Domino City High and she was super excited. She already had some friends, well Joey's friends but he can share. After her eye surgery she went to live with Joey and her dad for a while. She decided to stay and finish High School, which would be two years, counting this junior year. Joey was a senior and his friends were too but they had some classes together because she was really smart.

"I'm coming!" she said excitedly as she rushed out the door after her brother. Luckily for them Joey was a fast driver and they got to school early. She was busy socializing with her new classmates and friends when a sleek black limo pulled up and out of it came the blue – eyed jerk from yesterday. She has horrified! He went to this school! She quickly turned away hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Serenity, you ok?" Tea asked

"Yeah I'm fine. No scratch that I'm great!" Serenity tried to sound convincing

"What wrong sis?" Joey asked seeing right through her bluff

"Joey" Serenity whispered, "That's the stranger who gave me the directions. The tall one with blue-eyes and the white coat"

"KAIBA! THAT JERK! I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" Joey yelled in a rage

Before Tristian and Tea could restrain him Joey went marching up to the CEO and threw a punch right at his face. Joey's fist collided with Kaiba's face with a SMACK!

"You JERK! Never go near my sista again!" Joey yelled while cradling his punching hand. "_Who knew moneybags had such a hard head!" _Joey thought.

"You moron I don't even know your sister! Ha, the mutt has a sister! If you're a dog that would make her a b-" Kaiba started to say when Joey hit him again, with the other hand.

"Never ever call MY sister that! Ever!" Joey said.

Kaiba wasn't paying attention because he saw that auburn haired girl from Friday. Now he understood that she was Wheeler's sister. This was too perfect! Perfect revenge on the mutt for assaulting him. He'd seduce the sister or mock the living daylights out of her. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny Kaiba?" Joey demanded

"You are Wheeler and your pathetic attempts to try and hurt or intimidate me. HA!" Kaiba said coolly not taking his eyes off the girl.

He started walking away but the turned and pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Serenity.

"For you" He said smirking and left. Serenity just stood there stunned looking at the dollar bill in her hands. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all stared in disbelief. Serenity threw it, not caring where it ended up, and ran to the bathrooms to cry. She eventually came out with the support of Tea and her new friend Mai Valentine. Serenity liked Mai because she was strong, beautiful, and confident. She liked all these qualities and admired Mai for them. She also knew she was the girl her big brother had a crush on. Well Serenity approved of her.

Later that day Mai ran into the one and only Kaiba. Mai had heard the whole story. She gave him a piece of her mind.

"How dare you do that to her! She's only 17 years old! Serenity is the sweetest, nicest, most loving girl and you have the nerve to send her to a strip club and treat her like a hooker! I cannot believe you! I know you're a slimy lowlife but just stay away from her! If I hear you hurt her again I'll kill you!"

"Whatever Valentine just try." Kaiba taunted

"Don't tempt me" Mai responded

"_Why does everyone keep defending her? Maybe she can't defend herself because she's so "sweet and nice", no ones like that. I bet it's because she's innocent in that way and I'm calling her the opposite of what she really is. Hmm.."_ Kaiba thought to himself on the limo ride home.

The next day Serenity wasn't so excited for school because she knew _he_ was there. She didn't know why he enjoyed tormenting her like that. Every said he was always like that but she knew a person wasn't born a monster because monsters aren't born they're created. Her Dad was nice then the alcohol turned him into a monster until the divorce and then he sobered up because he didn't want to lose his kids. Now he's a great dad. She wondered about what had turned him for a second but snapped out of it after she realized she was going to be late for school.

"_NO this can't be happening!" _Serenity thought as the teacher read off science partners for the year! She was so panicked because of who her science partner was, Seto Kaiba! _"He must have planned this!" _she was freaking out and getting so nervous because of her thoughts about what might happen over the year!

"_Whoa, I didn't even know she was in this class! If I had I would have actually planned this. Ha Ha this is going to be a good year!" _Kaiba thought evilly to himself.

"Alright everyone get with your assigned partner and go to your assigned lab tables! Welcome to Advanced Bio!" The teacher announced.

Serenity almost passed out when he sat down next to her at lab table 9. She was looking at the ground and was trembling. Kaiba noticed her behavior and smirked. "_Good she's afraid of me." _ He thought. They were given packets and told to read through all the safety information and that there will be a quiz. Serenity used her work as an escape to avoid and ignore the blue-eyed boy. She was almost done studying when she felt something tough her foot. She looked down and realized it was his foot and he was trying to "play footsies" or something. She put her feet back behind her so he couldn't reach them, not even when he stretched to full length. So he "dropped" his pencil. She didn't see the fake "drop" and reflexively went to pick it up when she realized what she was doing and was horified she fell for his games again! She shyly returned the pencil and he smirked that awful smirk he always does when he wins.

For the rest of the year Serenity hated Bio class. She used to love it but not with him around. He always messed up her learning or fun or concentration. When dissecting the frogs he made her make all the incisions even after she had passed out. When they had to do a group project he insisted that he do it all because she would surly make him fail. And so on and so on. When the projects were done with most students threw them away so the big trash barrel they had brought in was completely full. Serenity offered to get rid of it by taking it down, by elevator, to the janitor so he could dump it.

"Serenity thank you but I want someone to go with you" The teacher was saying, "How about you Mr. Kaiba?"

"No problem Mr. Brown" Kaiba said while looking a Serenity.

Serenity just walked ahead of him to the elevator. She was determined to ignore him no matter what. They were on the school's third and top floor so they had to go down to level 1. Serenity pushed the little button and it lit up. Just as they started approaching level 2 of the school the lights flickered. The after just passing level 2 approaching level 1 the elevator stopped and all the lights went out.

"Eeeep" Serenity squeaked as the scary thought of being alone in the dark with Seto Kaiba sunk in.


	3. Elavator Music

Kaiba was irritated. He was stuck in an elevator, in the dark, with a pile of trash and a trembling girl. He reached in the pocket of his jeans (he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a navy blue half-zipped up sweater) and pulled out his cell. It didn't have a signal but at least he could use it to see with. He checked the buttons on the elevator's control panel again but they were dead. He pulled the emergency handle and managed to reach firefighters long enough to tell them just exactly who was stuck in the school elevator. He loved hearing the fear in people's voices when they talked to him. A long time passed before they heard noises that meant people were working on the machine.

"Will you stop that sniffling!" Kaiba demanded very annoyed because he hadn't even done anything, yet. In the last few months he was getting bored of her just taking his games silently or crying. He wanted to see her temper and her rage but couldn't seem to bring it out. Of course that made him try harder but that made the silence and crying worse for both of them. He couldn't figure her out. Why wasn't she responding like anyone else? She infuriated and mystified him to no end.

"S-s-sorry *snif*" Serenity said fighting back her tears. This was the worst day she had ever had! Being stuck in the dark was bad enough but with _him_ made her just break down because she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you cry so much anyway? Grow a backbone already!" Kaiba said

"I cry because you torture me all day! What did I do? Why won't you stop? Who made you a monster?" Serenity questioned not really hoping for an answer.

"I "torture" you because you're the mutt's sister and I hate him. Also I want you to stand up for yourself instead of letting you dog brother or his ridiculous girlfriend or the geek squad do it for you!" Kaiba blurted out. He didn't care if she knew the truth. He was bored with her anyways.

"Oh so you did all that _for_ me so I could be a stronger person?" Serenity stated every word with sarcasm and dislike.

"Whatever Wheeler think what you want. Just stop crying!" Kaiba said ending the conversation

"I did stop crying you lunatic." Serenity mumbled to herself but he heard it.

"Ah ha! There's your temper! Where's it been hiding Wheeler? Behind the protective wall of "friendship"? Ha what a load!" Kaiba exclaimed

"You really look at friendship like that don't you?" Serenity said softly

This struck a nerve with Kaiba. Everyone else, like Tea , tries to conform him to their belifs and never took any time to consider what he felt. He told them over and over that he thought of friendship as useless and futile. They never seemed to listen to what he was saying and kept repeating their speeches till they were all blue on the face. This girl heard him. It's like she had been paying attention and trying to figure him out while he had been cruelly mocking her and her friends. He felt a moment of guilt but shook it off.

"I guess you got the brains in the family" Kaiba said flatly"_And the looks too"_ He thought.

"Kaiba I don't mean to be nosy but why do you think of friends like that? Why don't you have faith in other people to come through?" She asked with sincerness and curiosity.

"Well you are being nosy because its none of your business!" Kaiba said a little annoyed that she was trying to dig into his personal life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. There was a time I looked at the world with anger too." She thought drifting off into some memories.

He didn't believe that for a second. He knew she was a goodie-goodie and could never hate anyone. She didn't hate him even after all he put her through so there was no way she could hate or be angry ever. Well he knew she had a temper but it was really rare.

"Yeah right Wheeler. You don't even get angry with me so how do you expect me to believe you were ever miserable with anger issues?" He said

In the dark he couldn't see her but knew she was probably hurt that he didn't believe her. Then the strangest thing happened. She began telling her story to him. He was going to stop her but after hearing a few sentences he just sat back and listened. She talked about her father and how he was drunk a lot and would beat up Joey and sometimes her and how he gambled away a lot of their money and even most of her furniture. Then she talked about the divorce and her eyesight. Then she finished with the happy ending of her father being sober and her living with him and Joey in the city. Kaiba was stunned into silence, for once. How could she be so nice after all that! The only one he could relate her to was Mokuba. He stayed a sweet kid even after everything. He was brought out of his shock by a faint sniffle sound. She was crying again. He searched his pockets and found a tissue. He slid over to her using his cell as a light and offered her the tissue.

"Thank you" She said after taking it.

Kaiba felt so weird. Almost protective of her. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to deal with a crying girl but after hearing her story and kinda relating he felt a connection to her and now that they had something he was going to protect her. "_So this is why everyone defends her"_ he thought.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm sorry for my action over the last few months, Serenity. I never took time to get to know you and I had no idea about your past. Please forgive me?" He apologized. He was feeling venerable. He didn't want to lose her connection to him. Was this a friendship? He felt like he needed her to be close to him.

**Sorry about the short chapter. If I don't get any reviews telling me its good or bad I might just stop writing. *sigh* its my 1****st**** ff ever and id love to get a review but idk its probably no good. As everyone can tell im awful at writing ff's. lol**


	4. Uncertainty

With an awful grinding noise the elevator started slowly inching downwards. Neither Kaiba or Serenity knew how much time had passed since they had gotten stuck in the elevator but they knew that they didn't want to leave. The elevator was the place they connected and the outside world was different. It was public not private, not personal. It was probably the only place they would ever be able to talk like that and be alone like that ever.

"You two alright in there?" a firefighter called

"Its about time." Kaiba said coldly.

They both exited the elevator.

"Bye Kaiba! See you later!" Serenity said smiling. She got no response because Kaiba, after briefly death glaring at the worn out firefighters, just turned and walked off. He didn't even acknowledge her presecse. She, of course noticed, and her heart immediately dropped. She resisted the urge to cry because she was stronger than that. She was so upset because she thought they connected and had bonded. She just sighed and thanked the firemen for saving her from the elevator and walked out to go home.

As he walked away and riding to work in his sleek black limo Kaiba busied himself with thoughts on work and all the things he had to do. He tried to keep her off his mind but he couldn't. Everything led back to her in some weird way. Shredding paper led to thinking about trash and that led to thinking about the teacher asking him to help her take the trash out and getting stuck in that stupid elevator or something like that. He would have to tell the school to fix that elevator for good or he'll sue. "_Or you could just appreciate its benefits"_ a voice said in his head. He quickly silenced that voice and immersed himself in his work or at least until he took the elevator at the end of his day.

The next day in school Serenity was dreading going to class. "_What's going to happen? Is he going to continue bulling me? Is he going to be nicer? I hate all this uncertainty!" _she thought to herself. As she entered the Biology classroom with a sigh of relief because he wasn't there yet. Usually he was there already sitting at their lab table with a huge smirk on his face and a certain glint in his blue eyes. It seemed he enjoyed making her life miserable. Today she had arrived first and was glad because she could enjoy a few minutes alone. The bell rang and he still wasn't here. Serenity got a whole Biology class to herself and he never once showed up. "_Maybe he's sick _"she guessed. She didn't wish illness on anyone but it was nice to actually get some peace. He didn't show up for class or even school for the rest of the week. Serenity noticed but didn't think too much of it.

"The weekend sure went by fast huh Serenity" Tea said as they walked to school on Monday morning.

"Yeah it did" Serenity said with a smile. Her, Tea, and Mai spent the weekend shopping and having sleepovers, basically having a girl's weekend. She wasn't exactly excited to back to school but she had to go and she might as well make the best of it.

"Hey Serenity! How was the girl's weekend?" Joey asked. He hadn't seen her since she left with Tea and Mai on Friday. Joey liked his sister to have fun and he knew she was safe with Tea and Mai. "_Especially Mai" _Joey thought and almost blushed at the thought of the beautiful blonde.

"It was really fun Joey! We went shopping and watched chick-flicks and we all got make overs!" Serenity said excitedly and giggled at Joey's expression of mock horror at the idea that someone could think those things were actually fun. Serenity did look a little different. He looked closer and saw she had her hair highlighted and was wearing full make up. He wanted to say something but before any words came out he saw Mai stepping out of her pink convertible in the school parking lot. She was all dolled up too. She is always pretty but right now Joey was practically drooling. She had her makeup done too and her hair looked maybe a little shorter and it was done really pretty or more pretty than usual.

"Joey stop staring" Tea whispered to Joey. He seemed to wake up from his trance. "Hey Mai!" he greeted her trying not to sound too excited but was failing miserably. "Oh hey Joseph" Mai said casually with a little smile. She liked to play hard-to-get sometimes.

"Only my mom calls me Joseph! It's Joey to you!" Joey said jokingly

"Well Joey" Mai emphasized his name "If your coming into school with us you'd better catch up"

Joey realized they had all started walking towards the school and he would be late if he didn't hurry.

"Hey wait up!" he called as he ran to try and catch up. They all playfully laughed at his typical Joey like behavior.

Serenity had a good day at school, so far. She'd aced all her tests from last Friday and she manage to get a slice of pizza at lunch. They usually ran out of pizza or the good stuff before she got there and she usually had to eat chef's surprise. She was a little nervous for Bio. She entered the class room and noticed he was there today but instead of feeling nervous she felt curious. He wasn't smirking at her and she didn't even think he knew she was there. He was slouching in his chair, which he never did, and had huge bags under his eyes. "_It looks like he hasn't slept in days!"_ she thought almost worried for his health.

She sat down and got out her notebook and her huge Bio book. "_Hmmm this is unusual" _she thought "_usually he's started something by now."_ She took a quick glance over in his direction. He was still there. She noticed his eyelids were drooping and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the teacher at all.

The classroom telephone began to ring and the teacher stopped teaching to answer it. Taking a humongous risk she decided to try and see if everything was okay.

She didn't know how to start so she cleared her throat to try and get his attention. He didn't move but she was sure he had heard her. How couldn't he have?

"Ummm… Kaiba? Is everything alright with you? You don't look like or act like yourself today." She said trying to sound as polite and sincere as possible. The blue-eyed CEO sat up straighter closed his eyes and stretched his arms but gave no response. "Kaiba? Did you hear me? I aksed you…"

"Obviously I heard you Wheeler! " he growled

"Well then why didn't you answer me?" she asked getting annoyed at his temper.

"And why do I have to answer you?" he asked giving her a glare

"Because…" she said thinking "Because, its polite to answer other to others when they try and talk to you" she said putting on her best smile to try and maybe, if it was possible cheer him up.

"Well its rude to ask people you don't know personal question" he simple stated, obviously trying to end the short conversation/argument.

"Since when is asking someone if there okay a personal question?" she asked not hiding her agitation "It's not like I asked your weight!"

"Psh" he grunted "We are not friends so don't try and pretend we are."

"Oh yeah I forgot, your Mister Im-so-rich-i-can-buy-friends-so-i-don't-need-you" she said trying to insult him but kind of overdoing it a little bit.

He just shook his head at her response and muttered something that sounded like "hopeless"

Just then the teacher's phone conversation ended and he quickly resumed class. Kaiba went back to dozing off and Serenity just sighed and continued taking notes like a good student.


	5. stand UP for yourself

CH 5

**Hey everyone sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up! I was really clueless as to how I wanted to proceed with the story. It took so many tries and so far this is the best I have. I hope you like it! Please let me know if it's a good progression! **

The teen CEO's abnormal behavior only lasted for a few more days. On Friday he sat down in his seat looking refreshed. Serenity was glad he was okay, but wondered if the teasing would return with his old self. She quickly stole a glance over to where he sat. He caught her eyes with his own and she quickly looked away.

"Why don't you take a picture, Wheeler. It'll last longer" he said in the usual tone he used when insulting people

"_I guess he's back to normal" _Serenity thought and rolled her eyes

"So I guess you're just going to ignore me" Kaiba stated

"Who could ignore you, Kaiba?" Serenity said her voice hinting annoyance

"If you think no one can ignore me, than why are you trying?" he asked with a smug look on his face. Serenity knew he was purposely pressing her buttons, which only made her more upset.

"Hmmmm…did I hear something? Must have been the wind" Serenity said out loud trying to press his buttons

"Seriously Wheeler? That's so fourth grade" he said

Serenity could feel her temper rising but was trying to keep her cool. She decided not to answer in hopes the conversation, or argument, would end.

"So now you're giving me the silent treatment. That is so middle school. Why can't you just act your age Wheeler?" he said trying to get the reaction he wanted, which was to see her temper. He couldn't stand how sheltered she was and how she just took the mean things he said without fighting back. He knew there was a fire in there somewhere and was just dying to get it out. By this time Serenity had turned herself away from him and was fully immersing herself in the teacher's lecture.

"You're so weak Wheeler. You know that right? Have you ever stood up for yourself? Like ever?" he continued

"Will you please stop talking to me?" she said not bothering to turn and look at him

"Will you stop being rude?" Kaiba shot back

This time Serenity turned to face him. He thought she was the rude one? "Me? Being rude to you?" she asked, her voice full of agitation and sarcasm

"You are the one ignoring me, and that is rude. And I thought you got the manners in the family" Kaiba said

"Well I wouldn't have to try and ignore you if you wouldn't constantly insult me and my family" she said narrowing her eyes

"Well maybe you should just stand up for yourself" he said

"Will you stop!" Serenity almost yelled "It is not your place to tell me what to do and I have the right to do whatever I want whenever I want! Whatever I do has nothing and will never have anything to do with you! So just leave me alone!" she finished and was almost gasping for air after her outburst. She looked at him and was shocked to see him leaning back in his chair smirking. Before she could comprehend what was happening she heard someone behind her.

"Ms. Wheeler is there a problem?" Mr. Brown said

Serenity shot Kaiba a dirty look before turning around "No, there's no problem. I'm sorry for interrupting"

"I'm sure you are Ms. Wheeler, I'll be seeing you in detention after school today" Mr. Brown said as he walked back to the front of the room

Serenity felt her face turn red. She had never gotten into trouble at school before. What would Joey think? She shook her head and tried not to think about it because she knew she' d probably be grounded at home for the week.

After class she went to her locker to change books. She didn't realize who had followed her.

"Good job" Kaiba said

"Are you stalking me now?" Serenity said back, she was in no mood for this

"Nope" he said

"Then why are you at my locker?" she said

"I'm just here to ask you if you're going to detention" he said

Serenity looked at him with a confused look on her face

"You did say that you had the right to do whatever you wanted and I am assuming detetion is not something you enjoy so…" he said

"Stop. Just stop, okay? I can't just not go" she said closing her locker and heading for her next class

"You could skip it. If you really wanted to" he tempted

"And what else would I do?" she asked

"What would you rather do?" he asked

"Go skydiving" she said sarcastically and walked into her next class

Serenity worried about detention for the rest of the day. It was hard for her to concentrate on school when she was busy regretting her behavior. After the last bell she started for Mr. Brown's room. When she turned the corner she saw Kaiba standing outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"The real question is: What are you doing here?" he countered

"I have detention, thanks to you, so I have to be here" she said. He moved to block the door.

"Move!" she said crossing her arms

"I'll move after you tell me you want to go to detention" he said

" I want….I-i…" She started "Okay fine I don't want to go! Happy?" she said

"You just lied to me!" Kaiba said sounding frustrated

"Just move" Serenity said

"Fine, but your coming with me" he said took hold of her upper arm and started walking her down the hall

"What are you doing? Kidnapping me?" she asked not really fighting

"Do you want me to kidnap you?" he asked smirking

Serenity sighed and pulled her arm out of his grasp but continued walking with him. They walked out of school and got into his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see" he said smugly

"Great" Serenity said sarcastically

**So what did you think? Any ideas as to where to go next? In two minutes you could make me whole day! Reviews mean so much!**


	6. Declaration of Independance?

CH 6 Skydiving

"I am NOT doing this" Serenity said for the millionth time

"You have to" Kaiba said smirking "It's the only way you're getting off this plane"

"This is not the only way off this plane and I do not want to do thi therefore I don't have to!" Serenity said trying to make a case for herself

"You either jump off with a parachute or without one" Kaiba said

"Why me?" Serenity said looking at the ceiling

"You know you only have to try skydiving once" Kaiba said

"Ha ha because if you fail you die" Serenity said and Kaiba just shrugged

"We're ready" The pilot said

Serenity and Kaiba got the parachutes on and started preparing for their adventure.

"Ready?" the pilot said as a crew member opened the door "GO!" he said

Kaiba grabbed hold of Serenity and jumped out.

"AHHHHH!" Serenity was freaking out. She was free falling! She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see him calm as ever. He waved and mouthed 'Having fun?'

She mouthed back 'I am going to kill you!' he just smirked

After the little exchange she was more comfortable, even though the butterflies wouldn't go away. It was actually beautiful seeing some of the Earth from this perspective. It wasn't like looking out an airplane window because there were no boundaries. She could look around at everything and actually feel everything. Such a rush!

"Pull your shoot!" Kaiba yelled to her as he pulled his

She did and her parachute came out and she was now floating instead of falling. It was slow getting down with the parachute but she did. Kaiba had a little trouble with the wind and a tree but eventually they got him down safely.

"Wasn't that better than detention?" he asked on the drive home

"It was so much better" she said "Seeing you scream like a little girl was priceless"

"Very funny but it was you that was panicking" he responded "I was actually thinking about what to tell the mutt when you died"

"Oh My Gosh! What time is it? Joey will be so mad! I am so late! I bet the school called to say I wasn't there for detention too!" Serenity said frantically

"You're a big girl Serenity, you can stay out as long as you want'" Kaiba said

"No you don't understand! He is so protective and"

"Controlling" Kaiba interrupted

"I wasn't going to say that" Serenity said

"Someone's getting defensive" Kaiba countered

"How would you feel if Mokuba stayed out late and got detention and didn't even call you?" She asked

"First of all Mokuba isn't in high school. Second of all he does stay out late and get detetion so I think I know what I'm talking about because I am a big brother. I am protective of him but I have learned not to be controlling" Kaiba clarified

"It's not the same" Serenity mumbles

"Whatever Serenity"

"Shut up" Serenity said getting annoyed

"So pathetic" Kaiba said

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity said angrily

"Well I'm just saying that you act like a baby so it's no wonder he treats you like one. A helpless child that can't do anything without his permission or for itself" Kaiba said harshly

Serenity was silent. Was that true? Was she a baby? The car ride was quiet the rest of the way.

"We're here" Kaiba announced when they arrived in front of her apartment complex

"Bye" Serenity said and went inside not waiting for a response. She had enough of him for one day.

She was so nervous to go face Joey. She turned the door handle and went in. She barley had one foot in the door when Joey saw her.

"Where have you been?" he asked obviously upset

"I went out with friends" Serenity said. She couldn't really think of a better way to describe him other than as a 'friend'

"Oh really? Who?" Joey aked

"None of your business" Serenity said stepping into the apartment and putting her stuff down

"Where did this attitude come from? And why did you skip detetion let alone get it?" Joey questioned

"Long story short Kaiba's in my class" she said walking to the kitchen for some food, since she hadn't had dinner yet

"That doesn't explain why you skipped. Where were you?" Joey continued the interrogation

"I went skydiving" she said

"Ha ha very funny missy. What were you really doing?" He asked

"I just told you" she said seriously

"Seriously Ren? Your really going down this road with me? Fine. If you wanna be a brat than guess what ? You're grounded! No TV, phone, or computer!" he said

"I am not a baby and you have no right to treat me like one" Serenity screamed out accidently

"What? What did you just say to me?" Joey said shocked. He had never heard her scream like that before

"Joey I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell but its true. I need to have some freedom so I can be an adult!" she said

"Let's just talk in the morning. I can't deal with this right now" Joey said and headed for his room closing the door behind him

Serenity felt good and bad. It felt good standing up for herself but bad hurting her brother. Why did Kaiba have this effect on her? Causing her to act so different.

**YAY! Its up! Finally, right? Haha. Hope you like! Lemme know if you like or if you no likey. Thanks! **


End file.
